Tainted Love
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: Sequel to "Perks of Dealing with Mercs." Riddick goes to collect his merc from Crematoria. Toombs never knew how good submitting could feel. Both have a twisted view of romance. Slash. Riddick/Toombs


**A/N: Thanks to my evil twin, Pixie, for encouraging my madness and demanding this sequel. As well as Hellsbells and MsWriter07 for bouncing ideas around. This was certainly a much darker look at these characters than in the first one, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Lemme know what you think of this pair!**

* * *

Toombs was leaning against the back of the cage, curled into a ball in a way that the pissed off hellhounds couldn't reach him. He had long ago passed the mark of being furious, then slipped into irritated, which turned into attempting to think up an escape plan between bouts of panic.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been in that damned cage. Long enough that his stomach hurt and his mouth was as dry as a desert. Long enough that his muscles were cramping from the tight space, and trying to force his way out when his lock picking didn't work. Long enough to have given up.

He heard a commotion in the guard offices, which was just past the kennels, and he perked up a little. In all likelihood, it was probably the prisoners, finally coming up to check things out after all that time. _Good, _he thought bitterly. If they found him, maybe they could just kill him and get it over with. Better than dying from starvation, which seemed to be his current fate.

When the kennel door was opened, a pair of men entered, clad in armor. He recognized it. _Necros. Great. _He was well and truly fucked. They were probably there to clean the place out, take converts and all that crap. Well, Toombs wasn't having any part of that shit. He'd take door number two, _thank you very fucking much._

Behind them, a familiar face appeared, and Toombs froze. He didn't know whether to be relieved, or pissed. He held onto the latter emotion, snarling lowly as none other than Riddick approached his cage. The only reason it was heard was because- for once- the hellhounds had all stopped their own growling and dropped to the ground as they gazed at the obvious alpha in their presence.

Riddick smirked as he approached the cage, hearing the feeble snarl. The merc's hazel eyes tracked him across the room, dull and looking lost. When he stopped at the cage door, Toombs pushed himself up on his forearms, lower body still clinging to the floor, hackles raised a bit, but no longer trying to throw out his pathetic attempt at a warning.

As soon as those silver eyes met his just right, Toombs felt the anger recede. He fought the urge to just bare his neck in surrender, still sore over being shoved in there and left to die. "Riddick," he acknowledged, his voice completely wrecked.

"Toombs." The convict's voice was the same deep gravel that sent a chill down his spine. He held up a ring of keys. "Gonna be good?" Toombs snorted, making Riddick smirk, but he didn't push the issue. In fact, he unlocked the cage and swung the door open, waiting for the merc to join him.

He felt a surge of animal go through him, anger instantly returning at the cocky grin on the man's face. Toombs growled, lunging straight out of the cell and taking him down at the waist. Riddick easily caught his wrists, but that didn't stop him from struggling.

Riddick had been expecting such a reaction. After all, he would have been disappointed had his merc just laid there like a whipped puppy. Toombs was angry, and rightfully so. He'd be pissed at being left in a cage too, but it was the only option at the time, and he'd make the other man see that.

At the moment though, he had to keep the merc alive. The two Necros with him moved in to attack when Toombs launched himself out like that. Riddick easily flipped the merc over, straddling his waist. At the same time, he brought his hand up, catching the handle of the axe before it fell. "Out," he ordered lowly.

"Yes Lord Marshal," the Necromongers replied obediently.

Toombs' head was swimming as he was flipped. It wouldn't have been a big deal, but being so wrung out gave him zero tolerance to the sharp movement. When he realized that Riddick had saved him, he looked up at the convict in shock. Then the Necros obeying him... "Lord Marshal?" he echoed, voice straining.

"Yeah." Riddick smirked. "Seems that killin' their leader means I now have a whole fucking army at my disposal."

The merc's brows rose in surprise. He tried to reply, only for his throat to tighten involuntarily, coming out as a strangled cough. "Relax," Riddick soothed, rubbing at his neck muscles to help ease them. "We'll get you looked at." Though the convict was already letting his eyes wander, checking him over himself.

"I'm not converting," Toombs rasped out.

Barking a laugh, Riddick gave him a feral grin. "Don't expect ya to." His fingers had still been lightly rubbing the brunette's throat, and now his hand encircled it, squeezing ever so slightly as his thumb ran along his chin. "You've been a pretty good pup so far," he mused.

Toombs snorted. "I'm not your pet."

Riddick leaned down, face hovering over his. "That's where you're wrong." It took less than a minute under the intense stare of those shined eyes for Toombs to tilt his chin back and offer up his neck. Riddick rumbled out an almost purr and ran his nose up the man's jaw.

He stood, pulling Toombs up with him and wrapping a supportive arm around his waist. "Didn't I tell ya to take the money?" Riddick mentioned casually.

The merc furrowed his brows and looked at him. With how fuzzy his head was, it took him a moment to understand what Riddick was getting at. "You knew the Necros were on our tail?" Riddick gave him a grin that said he was right. So that meant... "You were tryin' to get me outta here?"

"Knew you were one of the smart ones." He started to walk and Toombs begrudgingly allowed the convict to support him.

Toombs had to hold back his snarky reply. Instead he inquired, "And the cage?" He wanted there to be more bite behind it, more growl, but he didn't have the energy.

"Only way to keep ya safe till I could come back. Those assholes down there ain't stupid enough to go near those 'hounds."

Toombs was shocked. He had to admit, it was a good plan. Still... "If ya wanted me safe asshole then I shouldda just come with you."

Riddick shook his head. "Too many variables. It was good I made you stay. Everyone else that followed died."

The merc went silent, thinking on all the new information Riddick told him. He wasn't really in the best position to be doing so though, and decided to give it up for another time- preferably when his head stopped pounding.

* * *

Having basically passed out during the return trip, Toombs wasn't all too sure where they were. He had a vague recollection of Riddick staying by him as he drifted in and out of sleep- his head in the convict's lap, fingers lacing through his unruly hair. It was strange, but oddly comforting- not something he would have expected from the likes of Riddick.

When they arrived back with the main Necromonger fleet, he was aware of being moved- smelling the earthy musk that was Riddick as he was carried off somewhere. The smell of antiseptic hit his nose and he groaned softly, trying to bury his nose into the convict's neck so he could breathe more of him instead. He could feel the soft chuckle, and the surprisingly comfortable bed that settled underneath of him.

As Riddick pulled away though, Toombs managed to snag his shirt, holding as tight as his weakened body would let him. His eyes fluttered open, grimacing at the bright light of a medical bay. His gaze managed to find Riddick's and he croaked out a "don't go" before succumbing to darkness again.

* * *

When he woke, the first thing he noticed was how much better he felt. He was stiff and kind of sore, but he didn't feel like total crap anymore. He squinted his eyes open, looking around the sparse room. It was small- only big enough to allow the doctors to move around the bed- and he was alone.

The monitors around him beeped in a steady rhythm, and he noticed the IV running into his arm, and the device on his finger taking readings. He was just starting to try and figure out how he was getting out of there when a man walked in, wearing typical physician garb.

"Ah, you're awake," he stated. "The Lord Marshal will be glad to hear it."

"Lord...?" Toombs' face was pinched, the memories of Crematoria and the "rescue" coming back to him. "Why the fuck would Riddick care if I'm up?" he grunted, attempting to sit up more in the raised-back medical bed.

The doctor frowned, clearly not appreciating his tone, but _screw that, _because Toombs said what he wanted. "I do not know that," he answered. "All I know is that the Lord Marshal has been regularly checking on you and has requested to be kept up to date on your progress." As he was talking, the doctor had been pecking away at a datapad and looked up. "And now he's been updated. So, if you'll let me check your vitals, I'll be out of your way."

Toombs was rather shocked that Riddick apparently cared about his condition. It wasn't something he wanted to process, so he only nodded. "Yeah, sure," he grunted. The doctor started to check his heart, lungs, eyes, everything that one would normally expect. "What happened? How long I been out?"

"You've been with us for about 32 hours now. Nothing to worry about. You were simply severely dehydrated, and lacking in certain vitamins and electrolytes due to not eating. Your last blood test showed everything was back to normal levels though, so you should be fine to leave the med bay soon." He checked the monitors one last time, saying they wanted to watch him for a couple hours now that he was awake before letting him go, and then promptly leaving.

Just outside, Riddick was standing there, and the doctor gave him a respectful bow of his head. "If you have any questions, Lord Marshal, I'll be in my office."

Riddick nodded, watching Slatter go. The Necro wasn't a half bad sort, and being that he was in charge of the med bay and all the doctors on board Necropolis, Riddick wouldn't allow anyone else but him attend to Toombs. Walking in, he was glad to see him looking like his old self again.

"Come to spring me out?" the merc remarked, a smirk on his face.

Riddick mirrored the expression, leaning a hip up against the bed. "Slatter says you have to stay put a bit longer."

Toombs huffed in annoyance, already feeling antsy being figuratively tied down. "So," he spoke, just to fill the silence, "what now?"

The convict smirked, tilting his head. "Well, first I'm gonna fuck ya. Then you're gonna help me run these assholes."

The merc didn't bother hiding his shock at his rather blunt statement. "Say what?" He shook his head, holding up his hands. "Hey now... I didn't sign on to deal with Necros, 'k? Pretty sure I already said-"

"You're not converting," Riddick interrupted. "Neither am I." He gave him a long, hard stare. "But I'm keepin' the Necros around. And I'd rather there be some people with me that I can keep close." He smirked then. "Besides, could be fun."

Toombs chuckled, shaking his head. He laid his head back on the bed- exposing his throat without being conscious of it- and sighed. "Only you, Riddick," he mused. He was certainly something else. Part of his statement caught his attention, but before he could ask, Riddick's mouth was on his throat.

Gasping, Toombs leaned into the sensation. He felt Riddick's arm wrap around his waist and had to hold back a wanting noise. His body was already trained to the convict it seemed- which he took as a personal betrayal.

Swallowing, somehow Toombs managed to ask what he wanted to know. "What do ya mean 'people you can keep close'?"

Riddick gave his throat a light nip as he pulled away to meet his gaze. He smirked, noting Toombs' eyes had already dilated a bit. "Just what ya think it does. I don't know these Necros for shit." He jerked his chin at the merc. "You... I'm gonna keep around."

"Yeah?" Toombs challenged. "And what if I don't wanna stay?"

"Then you can leave," was the simple reply. Then the convict smirked. "But you don't wanna."

Toombs snorted. It was probably a bad sign that Riddick knew that he wouldn't- not if there was the promise of more sex involved like he'd had on the way to Crematoria. "Y'know I'm just not some fuck toy, right?" he grunted out.

Riddick laughed at that. "Oh, you are," he replied. Before Toombs could protest, he added, "But you're _much _more than that." His eyes glinted in the dim light as he crawled onto the bed, settling between Toombs' legs. His hands fell on either side of the merc's hips, and he had a smirk on his face.

The brunette looked at him warily, wondering just what the convict was up to. When Riddick ran his hand from Toombs' calf, all the way up along his side, and settled it on his throat, the merc couldn't help but shudder in pleasure. _Damn him, _he thought, throwing his head back and not batting an eye when his neck was squeezed slightly.

He heard Riddick purr, nose traveling lightly over his stomach and chest, up to his neck where his lips replaced his hand. Toombs swallowed hard, fidgeting when fingers played with the waistband of his pants. "Jus' tell me straight what you want Riddick," he growled out. "If I'm not just a convenient fuck then what am I?"

Riddick chuckled. "Ah, Toombs. We're gonna 'ave to work on that stubborn streak of yours. Then again," he titled his head doggishly, "I kindda like that 'bout you." He smirked then. "And that mouth a yours."

"I'm flattered," Toombs grumbled out. Before he could demand once again about Riddick's motives, the convict continued.

"Think it's pretty obvious what you'd be... my second, my right hand, my beta... whatever title works for you."

Toombs was flabbergasted, though he tried not to show it. "Why?"

Riddick nibbled on his ear, pulling a bit, before answering. "Cause I want you to be." Toombs snorted, and the convict could tell that wasn't a good enough answer. "Cause you're a stubborn asshole that doesn't wanna quit. Cause you're actually pretty skilled, and with some practice I think you'll give most people a run for their money. Cause ya know enough to question something, but are smart enough to know when to listen."

He stared straight into those beautiful hazel eyes. "Ya know how to pick your battles, and that includes knowin' when to submit." He smirked. "Though I know damn well I'm the only one you've _ever _submitted to, and you won't show your belly for anyone else... clear?" He didn't even wait for a reply. "I'm gonna be your Alpha, cause you know damn well I'm the best one you'll ever find. And that's why you're willing to follow along with what I say, even when it goes against every other animal instinct you have in ya."

Toombs swallowed, his tongue feeling thick in his mouth. He could feel his heart picking up pace, reflected in the beeping of the machine growing faster by the second. Riddick was pressed heavily against him, pinning him in place with his body and gaze.

"And those instincts... you have an animal side a'right. Though I wonder if you've ever let anyone else see it like you've shown me. Probably not. Never found an Alpha like me- one who you'd _submit _to. You've fought everyone else 'round you, always. But not me. And you won't." He grinned. "Oh, you may give a half-hearted attempt at it, but you don't wanna win, not really. You enjoy this as much as I do... _that's _why you're gonna stay with me."

By then, Toombs' heart felt ready to burst out of his chest, as loudly as it was thumping against his ribcage. He was completely lost in those silver eyes, in his graveled words. They were true. Every single thing he said was true, and that both exhilarated and terrified him.

The machines beeped harshly, and Toombs winced at the sound. Riddick grumbled as well, sitting up into a casual sprawl- still between the merc's legs- as the doctor came in. He frowned at Riddick, who was simply smirking at him. "Lord Marshal, if you bother my patient, I'm going to make you leave."

Riddick chuckled at that, shaking his head. Slatter had some balls, but that was one of the reasons he liked him. "Alright doc. I promise I'll be good."

"Good." He traveled around the bed, looking at the machines. Toombs' heart rate was still elevated, but at least the equipment wasn't alarming anymore. "Other than you disturbing his pulse, everything else seems to be looking fine."

"That mean I can get the fuck outta here?" Toombs grumbled, Riddick smirking at him.

"I really should keep you a bit longer to make sure your heart rate drops back down to normal..." He looked between the pair knowingly. "Though I suppose I'll clear you. As long as the Lord Marshal is planning to keep an eye on you."

"Oh, I will," Riddick rumbled, immediately kicking up another spike in the machine, which caused Riddick to chuckle.

"Plenty of rest," the doctor ordered, removing the IV. "And _no _exertion for a couple days."

"Got it," Toombs replied, already having reached out a hand for Riddick to help him up. He was pleasantly surprised when the convict didn't even bat an eye. Once on his feet, Toombs swayed a bit, but managed to keep himself up. All the same, Riddick gave him a piggy-back ride back to his quarters.

* * *

This was never a place Toombs would have dreamed of finding himself- laying on a huge bed, sitting between Riddick's legs with his back pressed against the man's chest, feeling strong arms surrounding him. The kicker was that he felt completely at ease, and inside him, he could feel his inner beast purring in contentment. Riddick seemed to sense it, rumbling into the merc's ear as he rubbed circles on the man's abdomen.

Toombs felt so much better after getting a shower and into a set of sleep clothes. Being in the same filthy clothes for nearly a week- which he'd found out from Riddick was how long he'd been trapped in that cage- was a disgusting experience. Though, once again, he'd been surprised to hear that the first thing Riddick had done after getting the throne had been to gather a team to go back and get him, and clean out the prison for converts.

"Not the type a place I'd picture you in," Toombs remarked, head resting against the other's shoulder. He'd already snarked out "nice digs" when they had arrived, but it barred repeating.

Riddick chuckled, "Ya don't say. Think it needs a bit of a makeover, but it'll do."

Toombs snickered, shaking his head. "I wouldda killed for one night in a place like this growin' up."

He felt Riddick nuzzling into his neck and turned his head to the side without thought, letting him get better access to his neck. Once he'd taken a few deep breaths of his scent, Riddick gave a rumble of approval, pulling him closer. "You and me ain't so different Toombs."

"Yeah," the merc agreed. "We just ended up on different sides." Mercs weren't any different from the people they hunted most of the time, but he didn't have to explain that to someone like Riddick. "Hell, I prolly have more 'murders' under my belt than you do."

"Wouldn't be surprised."

Toombs sighed. "Yeah, we ain't no different," he agreed with the man's original statement.

"I know." Toombs twisted to meet his silvery gaze. "Had a lotta time to look you up on the way to get ya." The convict smirked. "Lupus Guild, huh? Quite a rep they got."

"Yeah," Toombs replied flatly, settling back again. It was one of those guilds that borderlined criminal, and encouraged their members' unorthodox tactics. Whatever it took to bring the bounty in. "Left though."

Riddick nodded, already knowing that. He'd changed to Sigma Guild in a different system- though their reputation wasn't any better. "Why?"

"Johns," Toombs admitted, muscles clenching. Riddick's hands rubbed his chest and stomach soothingly though. "Walked 'round there like king shit. Just cause he was somethin' in the MMP's and his daddy was somethin' to write home 'bout in merc circles, he thought he could just waltz in. I _earned _my damn licks!" He huffed. "Since we were guildmates, we weren't allowed to go after the same bounties, and I planned to snatch away as many of his jumps as I could."

Riddick smirked then. "I wouldda loved to seen the look on Billy Badass' face when you did."

"Oh, it was _glorious,_" Toombs guffawed. "Little shit was shocked." He glanced at Riddick again. "Wouldda liked to 'ave killed 'im myself though."

Riddick shrugged. "Sorry?"

Toombs snickered. "S'alright. Prick's dead." That was all that mattered.

"That why you came after me?" Riddick inquired after a few moments of silence.

"Guilty," he admitted. "If that shit head could keep catchin' ya, then I sure as hell wanted to. It'd be the final 'fuck you' to ol' pretty boy."

Riddick laughed at that. "Yeah, he was pretty alright." There was a sharp elbow to his gut then, and when he heard the low growl coming from the merc he grinned. "Told ya you were different. Johns had an animal side, but he didn't understand it, not really. Then he tried to stab me in the back and got a shiv an' new addiction for his trouble. Then he got dead."

"Yeah, well, he was a dumbass," Toombs grunted, snuggling closer into the body heat behind him. He yawned, and Riddick pulled them down to the bed. He didn't even bother fighting it, letting the convict wrap around him possessively. "Night Riddick."

"Night Toombs." He felt the lips on his neck as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

The "no physical exertion" order didn't last very long. Riddick had him howling on his back the very next day. They were both heavily marked with bites and bruises by the time Toombs stepped out of their room for the first time. No surprise that the Necros didn't ask who he was, barely batting an eye as they observed him following in Riddick's shadow.

Shadows. Toombs had always liked them. He liked to hide in wait for his prey, pouncing when they least expected. It was his best advantage. Sure, he was no small guy by any means, but when you dealt with some of the types he did, it was better to take them down swift and clean. And he certainly enjoyed pouncing Riddick when he least expected it.

The more he fought Riddick, the more he knew he had been completely outmatched the whole time he'd been on his trail. It made him wonder how Johns of all people had been able to catch him, but then Toombs knew the convict was more than capable of "cooperating" when he had something to gain from it. Typical Riddick.

Toombs wasn't ashamed to admit he'd been played by the other man. Hell, him and every wannabe merc out there. But there was a large difference between them and him- he had Riddick. _He _was the one warming his bed. _He _was the object of his affections- as twisted as they may be. Him, not them.

Riddick lashed out with his blade, making him jump back. When he came again, Toombs tucked and rolled, then swept his leg around, bringing the convict to the floor. Toombs tried for his own shot, Riddick easily grabbing his wrist and tossing him straight over top of him. Once again, Toombs rolled, popping to his feet the same time as the other man.

Between one heartbeat and the next, Riddick had him pinned up against the wall. Both blades clattered to the floor as their lips connected. Toombs wasn't surprised- their training often ended in such a way. Rather he growled in approval, hips rolling into Riddick's.

The convict gave a throaty rumble of his own, hands grabbing hold of Toombs right below his butt cheeks. He picked the merc up easily, and Toombs wrapped his legs around Riddick's waist as he was pressed harder against the wall. Riddick dipped his head to start licking at a cut on the merc's shoulder, pulling a moan from Toombs who rubbed against the man in return.

Riddick was biting and sucking on his neck possessively when they were interrupted. "Lord Marshal," Vaako spoke.

"Fuck off, Vaako," Toombs growled, which turned into a pleased purr when Riddick sucked hard on his pulse point.

The Necro glowered at him. "I wasn't speaking to _you_."

"You heard him," Riddick barked, silver eyes turning a glare towards his First Commander. "Get out!"

Vaako's nostrils flared, not bothering to hide the scathing look he sent towards his Lord's consort. He turned on his heels and stalked out, Riddick's laughter following in his wake.

Toombs, however, was grumbling. "Fucking pretty boys."

Riddick's gaze turned to him, meeting his hazel eyes. He recognized the 'pretty boy' comment and smirked, noting Toombs was being jealous, even if the merc didn't realize it. There was an equally strong possessive streak in both of them, which certainly made for some interesting sex anytime one of them managed to get rubbed the wrong way by someone.

That thought made him grin ferally at his partner. He pulled him from the wall a bit before slamming him back, returning him to the moment. Toombs growled at him and latched his teeth onto the convict's neck when Riddick tried to lean in for his own. Riddick pinned his hands to the wall, moaning deeply as Toombs broke skin. Yeah, that would take a while to heal.

* * *

They weren't winning any popularity contests, not that it bothered either of them one bit. Riddick may have been Lord Marshal, and Toombs may have been named as his second- although he knew damn well what they called him in the shadows- but that didn't seem to stop the occasional insubordination or even assassination attempts. Really, one would think they'd learn, especially after Riddick had gutted some smartass officer in the middle of Necropolis.

Still, there were those like Commander Toal that didn't know when to shut up while they were ahead. Toombs glowered at him from where he sat on Riddick's thigh, the convict's arm wrapped lazily over his lap. Toal was mouthing off, disagreeing with anything the Lord Marshal and his supporters said.

Eventually, Toombs got fed up with him and sighed loudly. "He's an asshole," he told Riddick, though it was loud enough for the assembled Commanders to hear. Scales snickered and some of the others smirked. Vaako's face was kept perfectly neutral, standing off to the side. Manx, Toal's sub-commander, took a large step away from his superior, watching the man's face turn red in anger.

"That's something coming from a breeder's whore!" Toal yelled before his brain could think better of it. He had no chance to take it back though, a dagger flying through the air and piercing his throat.

Toombs huffed, his own blade flipping between his fingers. Riddick had beaten him to it. "Little too slow baby," he spoke low in his ear. The convict stood then, looking at Manx. "Looks like you've been promoted," he mentioned.

Without another word, Riddick drug Toombs from the meeting chamber, straight for their bedroom.

* * *

Another Commander had been stupid enough to incur Riddick's wrath. He had blatantly disobeyed an order Vaako had given him- one that came straight from the Lord Marshal himself. Though, as Riddick fumed in the War Room, staying with Vaako to oversee things, he missed Toombs slipping out the door.

"Lord Marshal," an officer spoke, coming into the room. "Sir, there's been an incident."

"Like what?" he grunted, not particularly caring.

"Sir, I think it's something you'll want to see for yourself." Riddick growled in annoyance but followed, leaving Scales in charge as Vaako insisted on going with him.

They were led to the main hall, where they found a body at the base of the throne. Blood flowed down the stairs, starting to pool and dry already. Riddick couldn't tell who it was- armor stripped and face so broken it was practically unidentifiable- but he had sure sustained a beating if all the deep slashes to his corpse was any indication.

"Commander Dias," Vaako spoke grimly, kneeling to look at his face to be certain. Because of where he was positioned, he didn't see what Riddick did. When the Lord Marshal started to chuckle, Vaako turned to him with a stern look. "What is so funny, my Lord?" It was said harsher than he should have been able to get away with, but Riddick was too amused to call him on it.

As Riddick's chuckle turned into a full blown roar of laughter that echoed through the hall, Vaako stood to look at where he'd pointed. On the floor near the body there was a message written in blood. _"You're welcome."_

"That's one helluva love letter," Riddick snickered, turning his back on the scene. "Get a team to clean this up, Vaako, then get back to the bridge."

"Lord Marshal," Vaako called after him. "Where will you be?"

The man looked over his shoulder, a smirk on his face and silver eyes glinting in amusement. "Gonna find my little assassin."

Covered in blood, that was how Toombs was found. Then again, as long as he had to wait in their chambers, he could have been completely washed. As it was, the blood was drying and starting to itch, but it was completely worth it to see the expression on Riddick's face.

He was tackled straight back onto the bed, and Riddick started to lick off the crimson stains with a deep throaty purr. Toombs leaned into the touches, giving a wanting noise that had the convict pressing him down on the mattress. "I take it you liked my present?" the merc asked, his voice even huskier than usual.

"Mmm, course," he graveled back, nuzzling and licking up any blood he could get to.

Neither of them really knew what love was. As far as they knew, they had never experienced such an emotion. However, wrapped in each other's arms as they were then, they figured they were about as close to love as they would ever find.


End file.
